Marie Antoinette
This article is Marie Antoinette. For 4 , see Marie Antoinette (Caster). Active Skills First Skill = - Timbre of Regality B+= }} |-| Second Skill = |-| Third Skill = Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 15%. |img2 = riding |name2 = Riding |rank2 = A+ |effect2 = Increases own Quick performance by 11%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank A= Removes party's debuffs. |overchargeeffect = Recovers party's HP. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Heal + |c1 = 500 |c2 = 1000 |c3 = 1500 |c4 = 2000 |c5 = 2500 }} |-| Rank A+= Removes party's debuffs. Increases party's critical damage by 20% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Recovers party's HP. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 800% |l2 = 1000% |l3 = 1100% |l4 = 1150% |l5 = 1200% |chargeeffect = Heal + |c1 = 1000 |c2 = 1500 |c3 = 2000 |c4 = 2500 |c5 = 3000 }} |-| Video= - Old= }} Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |5}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |4}} |33 = |7}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |8}} |43 = |10}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |7}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |7}} |72 = |2}} |81 = |20}} |82 = |6}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's critical star generation rate by 20% while she is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *Marie Antoinette can be summoned from the tutorial summon. *She shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Qin Liangyu. *She received Battle Animation and Sprite Update and Additional Dialogues on Valentine 2020, 12 February 2020 Update. Images Saint Graphs= marie1.png |Stage 1 marie2.png |Stage 2 marie3.png |Stage 3 marie4.png |Stage 4 Marieaf.png|April Fool rider04-01.png|Arcade Stage 2 |-| Icons= Marieicon.png|Stage 1 MarieAntoinetteStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 MarieAntoinetteStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 MarieAntoinetteFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S029 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S029 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S029 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Marie1Sprite.png|Stage 1 Marie2Sprite.png|Stage 2 Marie3Sprite.png|Stage 3 nplogo029.png|NP Logo S029 card servant 1 new.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S029 card servant 2 new.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S029 card servant 3 new.png|Command Card (Stage 3) Marie_Skill_Pose1.png|Skill Pose 1 (Stage 2) Marie_Skill_Pose2.png|Skill Pose 2 (Stage 2) Marie Horse Sprite.png|Marie's Horse Mariesprite1(Old).png|Stage 1 (Old) Mariesprite2(Old).png|Stage 2 (Old) Mariesprite3(Old).png|Stage 3 (Old) S029 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Old Stage 1) S029 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Old Stage 2) S029 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Old Stage 3) |-| Expression Sheets= MarieStage02Full.png|Official Render (Stage 2) Marie 1.png|Stage 1 Marie 2.png|Stage 2 Marie 3.png|Stage 3 |-| Craft Essences= Royalwhitesteed.png|Royal White Steed (Valentine CE) CE618.png|Heroic Spirit Formal Dress CE999.png|The Princesses' Pilgrimage CE1071.png|Heroic Spirit Festive Wear: Marie Antoinette |-| Others= MarieArcadeStage01.png|Stage 1 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) MarieArcadeStage02.png|Stage 2 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) MarieArcadeStage03.png|Stage 3 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) MarieAntoinetteFestiveIllust.png|Illustration of Heroic Spirit Festive Wear by Ginka Category:Austrian Servants Category:French Servants Category:Battle Animation Update Category:Riding Category:Orleans